


Part 2: Unmask

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Frank Castle x Reader [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Frank tells reader his story and finally their relationship gets more intense...





	Part 2: Unmask

  


Frank kept visiting you at the library on Thursdays. After you finished work you mostly headed straight to your place to spend the evening together.

Sometimes you stopped at a diner to eat something and sometimes you even went to the movies. Slowly Frank became more relaxed when it came to spending time in public.

Still you enjoyed the evenings at home the most, because only in private Frank seemed to be completely at ease and calm. You had the feeling he constantly watched his back when you were outside. 

* * *

Mostly you were lying on the sofa, cuddling close, talking or watching movies.

He told you more about Maria and his kids. These conversations were rare though because you noticed how hurtful it still was for him to talk about them.

You really felt compassion for what happened to him and his family but every time he talked about Maria a deep sadness kept creeping inside your heart as you realised very soon that he would never love somebody else as much as he had loved her.

You loved when he pulled you close to his firm chest, holding you tight for hours, kissing the top of your head.

But you also enjoyed him kissing you deeply and passionately, pinning your body down to the sofa with his weight.

You didn’t have sex yet and most of the time you didn’t mind waiting but sometimes he felt just too good, kissing your neck, tracing it with his tongue, his hands gripping into your hair…

Before it could get too intense though, he always stopped and headed home soon.

It was not easy letting him go at night. Meanwhile the hours and days you spent without him felt like decades and you missed him terribly.

Very soon you had to admit to yourself that you had hopelessly fallen in love with Frank.

He never stayed the night and he always left. You literally never slept together.

On this night you were sitting on your sofa again, cuddled close to each other, watching a random classic movie on TV.

You stroked his chest softly and closed your eyes enjoying his steady breathing.

He brought his hand to your cheek and lifted your head a bit so he could look you in the eyes.

“Are you tired”, he asked, smiling softly.

“Not really”, you smirked back, letting your fingertips trace the beard on his chin.

He lowered his head and placed his lips on yours, starting to kiss you slowly.

You straightened yourself and placed your hands on his shoulders, gripping into his shirt.

You deepened the kiss, laying down and pulling him with you.

He palmed your face, moving one hand to your throat. He kissed your jaw line and started sucking the soft skin on the side of your neck.

You wanted him so badly; your yearning consumed all your thoughts.

Pressing your thighs firmly against his lower body, you let your hands wander to the hem of his shirt, letting your fingertips brush his bare hips and the small of his back.

He groaned deeply and bit down lightly on your shoulder.

“Frank”, you hushed and he raised his head, looking at you. “Stay tonight.”

He furled his eyebrows, watching you with dark eyes.

“I can’t”, he said and you felt his struggle. “Not yet.”

You felt despair flooding your body from deep inside but you remained bland on the outside.

“Ok”, you whispered. You really hated your understanding and peace-loving nature sometimes.

“I should go now.” He was still watching your face and you were not sure how long you could bear up your mask. You already felt hot tears dwelling behind your eyes.

“Alright”, you said and pushed him softly away from you.

You sat down straight on the sofa.

“Are you alright”, he asked.

“Yes, sure”, you replied, avoiding to look at him directly.

You accompanied him to the door and he bent down to kiss you.

“See you tomorrow”, he said questioningly.

“I really should keep up with my study plan again, so maybe I’ll better do this tomorrow,” you answered smirking, trying not to give away your true feelings.

“Yeah, of course”, he said a bit startled.

“I’ll give you a call, ok?” You kissed him back and after telling good night he left.

 

You closed the door and leaned your back against it, shutting your eyes.

Your eyelids started to flutter uncontrollably and the next moment you felt hot tears running down your cheeks.

 

Three days went by without you having seen Frank again. You really tried to catch up on with your studies. Frank called you every day though and you talked for a couple of minutes.

You missed him badly but you didn’t dare asking him to come over because you didn’t know how you would react after your emotional breakdown the last time you saw him.

On this evening you let it all out. For a half an hour you allowed yourself to bitch and moan about everything related to Frank, your relationship and the terrible things that happened to him and his family. Afterwards you felt better although you were ashamed of your thoughts and laments. You felt like a selfish and terrible person but for some reason it was relieving because you held back your true feelings and emotions for too long actually.

You decided to call Frank the next evening and ask him to visit you again.

 

You were reading and as usual you just forgot the time while doing this. When you looked outside it was already dark.

Stretching yourself you got up and went to look for your phone when you heard a knocking at your door.

Of course you didn’t open straight away and since you didn’t have a peephole you stood in front of the door asking:

“Who’s there?”

“It’s me”, you heard a deep, hoarse voice saying. “Frank.”

You opened the door smiling but as you looked into Frank’s face you paused for a moment staring at him staggered.

His beard was gone and you saw his lips twisting into a crooked smile.

“Hey”, you said, beaming at him.

“Hey”, he replied and you let him step inside.

“Wow”, you kept looking at every part of his face you didn’t know yet. “Hello chin.” You placed your fingertips on his chin, tracing his soft skin.

He smiled and took your hand into his, his glance becoming serious.

“I missed you”, he said stepping a bit closer, letting his fingers go through your hair.

“I missed you, too”, you replied, closing your eyes for a while. “I’m sorry I didn’t…I needed a bit time to…” You started to stammer as he still fixed you with an intense look.

“I need to talk to you right now”, he kissed your lips softly, leaning his forehead against yours. “Before we take the next step, and believe me I am really longing to take the next step”, he smirked mischievously. “I need to tell you everything.”

“O-k”, you said a bit shaken.

 

You sat down on your sofa. He turned to you and started telling you his sad and terrible story. He told you about all the people he killed and how long he has been in hiding, always afraid to be seen by somebody who wanted him dead. Always living in fear and constantly having to deal with the ghosts of his past, he just tried to survive and completely forgot how to live properly.

When he finished you noticed that you had stopped breathing at some point. You felt nauseous and your skin was tickling unpleasantly.

“My God, Frank”, you said quietly and covered your face behind your palms for a while.

“I know”, he mumbled. “That’s heavy.”

He tried to catch your gaze and when you looked at him you saw worry playing around his eyes.

“How did you”, you bit your lip. “How could you kill all these people?”

He smirked sardonically.

“It won’t make things better when I tell you that I didn’t hesitate for a second when I stood in front of them.”

“I don’t know if I could ever do this, but I think I understand that you saw no other way. I don’t feel sorry for those people, Frank. It’s just that I have to digest this information now…somehow.”

“That’s ok, baby”, he said. “I’m relieved I finally told you…before we…before all this got even more emotional and intimate.”

“My feelings for you didn’t change, Frank”, you hushed and touched his cheek. It was a strange sensation feeling his warm and soft skin instead of his thick beard.

It felt good though.

Cuddling close to his chest you sat there in silence for the rest of the evening.

At some point you must have fallen asleep because the next thing you noticed was Frank carrying you to bed in the middle of the night.

 

The traffic noise and warm sunbeams reaching through your window blinds woke you early in the morning. You turned around and saw Frank lying beside you, fast asleep.

He looked peaceful and calm so you soundlessly stood up and went to the bathroom.

Some minutes later you entered the kitchen and started making coffee. Frank’s words still echoed in your ears.

You felt sorry for him and still had a bad conscience for your selfish thoughts.

He must have suffered more than you could imagine and it hurt you deep inside that you probably would never be able to help him with his agony.

 

When the coffee was ready you took a cup and leaned against the kitchen counter, deep in thought.

You heard some noise from the bedroom and you knew that Frank must have woken up.

Some minutes later you saw him standing in the door frame looking absolutely adorable with sleepy eyes and his wrinkly shirt.

“Good morning”, you said, smiling. “Some coffee?”

“Good morning. Yeah, great,” he grunted and stepped closer.

“So, I guess you’re not a morning person”, you grinned, straightening yourself a bit as he positioned himself right in front of you.

“No, actually I am not.”

He reached behind you taking a cup and pouring some coffee inside. Taking a sip he never broke eye contact with you.

“I assume the new, pink glittery toothbrush was meant for me”, he asked raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, sorry”, you smirked. “I ran out of black ones with little skulls on them.”

He laughed silently which made his body quiver a bit.

Putting away his cup he placed his palms right and left of you on the counter.

“Thank you”, he whispered, placing one soft kiss on your lips. “Thank you for everything.” He stayed close, his lips brushing yours lightly as he spoke.  
“Thank you for being patient with me...,” When you lifted your head a bit he moved his lips along your jaw line to your ear. “…for understanding. I appreciate that.” His hoarse whispers against your ear sent pleasurable flashes through your body.

Suddenly he seized your hips and carefully lifted you up to sit on the kitchen counter.

Leaving some soft kisses on your earlobe, he traced your neck down to your shoulder with the tip of his nose.

He peppered the side of your neck with tender kisses and you felt his stubble scratch your sensitive skin.

You let your hands wander up his arms, feeling his biceps tense under your touch.

When you gripped firmer into his upper arms, a grunting sound escaped his lips. You felt his tongue on your throat as he kissed his way back to your lips.

He started kissing you eagerly, gripping your backside firmly and lifting you up.

Putting your arms tightly around his neck and placing your legs around his hips he moved towards the bedroom.

The feeling of his tongue inside your mouth let you sigh against his lips. Your hands moved to the back of his head where you let your fingertips trace his stubbly hair.

When he reached your bed he sat down positioning you on his lap.

You kept on kissing him passionately biting down on his lip as your yearning spread through your whole body.

He slipped his hands beneath your shirt and when you felt his big and strong palms on your back and on the tender skin of your waste you couldn’t suppress a deep, ecstatic moan.

At this Frank let go of your lips and started to kiss your shoulder and collar bone, while his hand moved to your throat, stroking it softly.

You pressed your lower body against his and felt his hardness beneath you.

“Frank”, you hushed.

He stopped kissing you and you got off his lap, positioning yourself in front of him.

He looked up at you and you stroked his cheek lightly.

Lowering his gaze he started to place soft kisses on your belly just above the hem of your pajama pants. Moving further to your hips he turned you around, peppering the small of your back with sloppy kisses. You chuckled at the feeling his stubbly chin left on your skin.

He started to tug on your pants, pushing them down.

You turned around to face him again and he took off his shirt, revealing his impressive upper body. You already guessed how he must look like underneath his clothes but seeing it in reality made your head go dizzy.

Placing your hands on his shoulders you traced his traps down to his chest. His warm skin felt amazing and you sat back down on his lap, starting to kiss the crook of his neck.

You felt his big hands tracing your back up and down and you arched your back cuddling closer to his firm chest.

He seized your butt cheeks and you started to circle your hips slowly against his groin. He purred pleasurably and gripped harder into your flesh.

He pushed your shirt up and you took it off. He took a look at your bare breasts, placing soft kisses on both of them.

Suddenly he rose from the bed, turned you around and put you into a lying position, lowering his body onto yours. Locking you between his chest and the mattress he started kissing your throat, moving down to your chest and taking your hard nipple between his lips. He circled it with his tongue and you started breathing raggedly, feeling the heat between your legs spreading further through your lower body.

Your hands found the back of his neck and you pulled him closer to you.

He moved further down, kissing your rib cage and tasting your skin with his tongue.

You started whimpering silently. Your longing for him let your body tremble.

When he reached your mound he seized your left thigh and placed it on his shoulder. He traced your inner thigh with his tongue up to your wetness.

When you felt his lips finally brushing over your folds your body jerked and a desperate noise escaped your mouth.

He started kissing your wet lips and his tongue finally founds its way to the most sensitive spot.

He sighed deeply and let his tongue circle your clit very slowly.

“Oh, God, Frank…Please!”

You started tugging on his hair, pressing your heel tightly into his back.

He kept on torturing you like this for a few moments more before he stopped and moved up again, positioning himself between your thighs.

You felt his hard cock at your entrance.

Pulling him closer you traced his warm and wet lips with your tongue, tasting yourself on his mouth.

He breathed raggedly pressing himself firmer against you.

“Touch me”, he half moaned, half hushed into your mouth.

He breathed sharply in and out as you started stroking him slowly. Gritting his teeth he hissed as you fastened your pace.

He felt really good in your hand and the thought of having him inside of you let your body quiver.

Sensing your anticipation he started kissing you deeply and guided himself to your wet folds, entering you slowly.

“Goddamn”, he growled as he filled you up bit by bit. Moving slowly in and out of you, he gripped into the sheets, starting to bite down tenderly on your neck and shoulders.

You clawed into his shoulder blades and left deep scratches on his skin.

Your legs started shaking as the sweetest and simultaneously most torturous feelings flooded your body from head to toe.

You arched your back pressing your thighs hard against his hips. He kept his slow pace, breathing noisily, his lips at your earlobe.

“Frank”, you moaned out loud. “Harder…”

He brought his face in front of yours looking into your eyes with a steady gaze.

“Fuck me harder.” Your voice was nothing more like a ragged whisper.

His lips twitched a bit and he crashed his mouth on yours, parting your lips with his tongue firmly.

He pushed himself roughly inside of you, gripping into your hair.

His thrusts became deeper and more intense but he still stayed tender and kept on kissing you deeply, letting his tongue explore your mouth.

You felt the first waves of your climax already and your walls started pulsating around his hardness.

When he noticed you being close he stopped kissing you and pressed his forehead against yours. His hand moved to your throat and he started stoking it gently.

You moaned out his name again and again as he brought you over the edge, leaving you a trembling and panting mess beneath him. He kissed you softly, smiling slightly against your lips.

You bit down on his lower lip and started circling your hips rhythmically, enjoying the last flashes of your orgasm.

His thrusts became deeper again and as he started moving faster, you felt him twitching inside of you.

Frank moaned deeply and furrowed his brow, when he also climaxed with a deep growl.

 

When he halfway regained his breath he started kissing you deeply. You couldn’t help smiling  in between kisses. He entangled his fingers with yours and you stayed like that for a couple of minutes more.

 

“This was amazing, Frank”, you said cuddling close to him some time later.

“Really”, he asked chuckling. “I am just glad it lasted longer than 30 seconds because, you know…it’s been a while.”

You beamed at him, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Really”, you replied. “And the wait was totally worth it.”

He pulled you closer to his chest and there was nothing in the world you wanted more, than to be with this man. Here and now.


End file.
